Strategies
Strategies At game launch, we'll all be thrust into the same world with the same items. Only our mindsets will be our unique starting feature. What are our public relations? This page is dedicated to documenting these strategies. It will also include standard fleet and aerospace tactics. Probably. Yeah. Good luck editing this one :P Milking At the start of the game, we allow small companies to supply us with goods or secretly enlist in the Army. The first will be harvested when we decide the time is right and the latter will act as a way to gather resources from outside the Army. Deployment Here is a multi-tiered plan for our entire army: Stage 1 We all woke up in the multiverse and need to adapt. We need to learn how every tool works, what building blocks are out there, how these work, and where we can find what. This stage commences after the (singleplayer) alpha/beta is released or leaked. Stage 2 Now that we understand the principles of the game, we search for each other, using our IGN's as announced on the forum, or through our standardized transmission sequences. While we're gathering, we take as many valuable materials along with us as our ships can handle. Stage 3 Now that we're all together, we can start upgrading our ships to boost our productive levels, and to have fun, of course. We can share resources that we would otherwise lack as individuals. Don't go overboard while upgrading just yet. Our ship designs should complement each other at this stage, because we'll be doing a lot of resource gathering. We'll also build our first major weapons systems, along with defenses for our resources. ChaOS can also begin to be rolled out for early testing at this point. Stage 4 This is where full differentiation commences. Until this point, we were all gatherers and builders. Our departments are formed in this stage. Our ships will depict the distinct differences between the departments, their designs organized in a tiered system in which every class comes with a set of loosely binding standards. Customization is allowed as long as the class requirements are met. Some departments will use the same class of ships, since these have common beneficial attributes. For example, the transporters and fleet will construct bigger ships. Many shuttles will be flown to transport goods for short distances. As supplies start to become slightly abundant, we will commence the construction of our first station/really big battleship/mothership . Meanwhile our Fleet and Aerospace adapt their ships to combat and grow in numbers. Then, with resources acquired from the Acquisitions department, scientists will build stuff. Stage 5 When the station is more or less operational, we will commence our 'Fleet operation'. We will set a destination for our next base of operations, and move the bulk of our forces there, carrying the station with it. The base of operation is always near the territory of another (military) group. Missions will be issued after a new location has been secured. The miners might leave a detached group behind. When a new major mining site has been established, we may need to destroy our old site to deny others to profit from our efforts. And so our fleet travels through the multiverse, until all souls are harvested .